There are some things one shouldn't hear
by MusoukaS
Summary: Never mess with a pissed-off demon. The ScoobyGang definitely doesn't know what's gonna hit 'm. Chapter 2: The after-effect of a spell from a little, pissed-off demon. Rated T for language.
1. Never mess with an pissed off demon

Titel: There are some things one shouldn't hear  
Genre: Dark, angsty, Drama, but eventually romance/humor, I hope.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I'm only borrowing them for a little while, I'll return them safely.. ish.., I swear!

This is my first ever Buffy fic, I'm quite excited. I hope I get the characters right. The first chapter is short, I know, but it's merely an introduction chapter. The following chapters will definitely be longer.

It depends on you if you want to read the spell or immediately switch to Buffy having a bit of a spell-over. What do you want to see, ehrm- well, read?

This story is set somewhere in season 3, as to whereas our little demon is quite pissed off at the ScoobyGang, mainly Buffy, and wants sweet revenge. I have no idea about the whereabouts of either Angel or Faith, but Wesley is already jollyish here – he's mah betch, Buf's 18 and doing her thing, Cordy might still be really active in the group – she's just awesome, and the rest kinda speaks for itself, right?

Anyhoe, without further ado, I present to you:

* * *

Chapter 1

_Never mess with a pissed-off demon_

* * *

"I want revenge for what that little meddlesome, brain-dead kid did to me," she paused, knotting her eyebrows quite deep, "Because of her, that little under-aged, immature _brat_, and her _teensy_ little friends, I've lost my powers."

Suddenly, the wooden desk was brutally assaulted by a pair of fists slamming harshly on top of it.

"I. Want. Them.** Back**!", the woman demanded, grinding her teeth as she stared quite furiously at the man seated at the other side of the desk.

However, the man didn't seem to be even the slightest bit intimidated by her actions, he didn't even seem to flinch. In fact, a mischievous smirk appeared onto his face as he let his entwined fingers rest upon the smooth surface of the desk before him. He then leaned a bit closer to the woman, grinning rather boyish.

"I like your spirit, that's for sure," he paused as he got up from his chair and made his way towards the opposite of the room, more precisely – towards a certain wooden cabinet, his eyes sparkling as bright as ever, "So, what do you have in mind?"

"Cookie? They're delightful", he said as he abruptly turned round and offered Anya a plate full with chocolate-chip cookies.

"Well....", she said, her voice mysteriously trailing off as she grabbed one of the _delightful_ cookies before explaining her devious and demonic plan any further to the Mayor.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Someone’s having pervy thoughts

Chapter 2

_Someone's having pervy thoughts and for once, it's not me_

* * *

A few days later...

Buffy abruptly woke up that morning. She automatically whipped some saliva from the corners of her mouth and chin with the back of her hand. She looked rather confused around her, closely inspecting her surroundings. She was home all right, but why wasn't she really? Why wasn't she feeling as if she was? Something seemed off, seemed different, heck! Even felt different.

She knotted her eyebrows for a brief moment, but quickly brushed it off as something unimportant, she was due anyways.

As she made her way downstairs, she couldn't help but release a heavy, tired sigh.

_"Buffy? She's already awake at this time of the morning?",_ a surprised tone of voice came from a different room.

"Yes, mom", Buffy said as she entered the kitchen and then noticed that her mother had been fixing some food for her and her daughter. "Oeh! What are we having?", she curiously asked, trying to peek as she approached her mother. But when she did, the aroma of something unpleasant, something burned, reached her nostrils. She immediately raised her nose in disgust as a response.

Was her mother...attacking something that what appeared to be... eggs?

"Damn!"_, _her mother suddenly blurted out before giving her daughter a quick glance, "Oh, hey, Buffy. Did you sleep well?"

"Mom," she said, laughing as she noticed the pan with overcooked-eggs in the sink, "I think you should leave all the slaying up to me, but I'm pretty sure that those eggs don't need any more slaying or brutalizing – at all."

Joyce looked over her shoulder to give her smug-looking daughter an icy glare, _"I wonder if you'd still say that if you had to eat them..."_

Buffy's face immediately whitened, almost turning pale as her eyes slightly widened. Her hand waved through the air as she quickly said, "They're fine this way! I was only joking! I love 'm best when they're slayed and brutalized, in fact, they're my favorite kind of eggs in the whole, wide world." She quickly nodded her head, smiling widely.

Joyce simply gave her daughter a surprised, yet somewhat suspicious look.

* * *

Buffy opened the library doors and entered said room, being completely exhausted. She looked around, blinked more than twice. No one. It was completely empty, silent. Slightly pondering as to why the rest of the gang wasn't there yet, Buffy made her way towards Giles' office.

There, she found her lovely ex-Watcher sitting behind his desk, frustrated, head practically in his hands as to her new Watcher was standing beside him, hovering above him, but eyes lustfully directed at... oh yes, the monstrous, subtle piece of trash named Cordelia.

As she entered the room, both her Watchers abruptly looked over their shoulders.

"Look! It's Buffy!", Cordelia reluctantly and sarcastically said, trying to show everyone how much she truly appreciated Buffy's sudden appearance, whom oh so conveniently pried precious time away from her and her beloved Wesley.

Suddenly, at the same time, two abrupt voices were heard.

_"God, look at that slender body. Her short skirt revealing her long legs, her delicate skin, her curvaceous curves, her perky breasts. I wouldn't mind nimble on that fine piece of ... Hmm, better yet, I wouldn't mind taking her right here and then against the bookshelves, books poking into her ass, taking her rough all the way..."_

_"Surprisingly, I love the top she's wearing today. I wonder where she got it..."_

Buffy's eyes had widened and Cordelia suddenly blurted out, "What?!"

"You perv!," Buffy stammered as she started to repeatedly assault dear ol' Wesley with a book, "Have you ever heard of jail bait?!"

Cordelia immediately jumped up and attempted to stop Buffy's tyranny act of doom. Of course, it was in vain, teaming up against the Slayer, but it seemed pretty entertaining from where Giles was sitting at, playing with his glasses as he watched the three bicker and a small, content smile had appeared upon his face. He placed the tip of his glasses between his lips and put a firm, stern tone of voice up.

"Buffy, that's enough."

As soon as she heard the stern voice, Buffy stopped dead in her track, and thus stopping the violations. She gave her Watcher an icy glare before taking a seat beside Giles on the table, "Where's the rest?" She sounded rather cheerful for what had just happened, though.

Wesley searched for something in his pockets, "They're planning a –"

Suddenly, he was interrupted by Giles. "_Berk_. They went to their classes already," his eyebrows sincerely went up, "something about Xander going to fail his test and Willow happily, and most willingly, trying to lecture him."

A small shrug was visible and Buffy mouthed a small 'Oh', obliviously taking the bait. Wesley had found what he was looking for and retrieved a small cloth from one of his inside pockets, and started to whip his spectacles clean as he gave Giles an unpleasant look.

Giles simply shrugged it off with a minor grin and turned his attention back onto Buffy, a hint of amusement lingered on his lips, "Speaking of which, don't you have any classes to follow today?"

All of the sudden, Wesley accidently dropped his cloth and immediately bent down to pick it up, but not before briefly stopping at the height of the desk before going back up, blushing heavily.

_"Someone's apparently not wearing any panties today."_

"Well...", Buffy had started to make her excuse up, but quickly shut her legs together as tightly as she could, placing one of her hands right on top of her skirt in an attempt to hide even more skin than what was humanly possible right now before releasing a tensed chuckle, sweat started to form at her napes. It wasn't that easy to hide her tensed mental state of mind as a vicious and jealous Cordelia stared blankly at her, awaiting her prey to make its first move before diving in and killing her oh so painfully and softly.

_Un-comfort-able_...

* * *

On a scale from 1 to 10, how much can you kill me right now for shipping Buffy x Wesley? Gosh, but don't you just love jealous Cordy? Bitch fight, bitch fight, bitch fight!

Like it? Love it? Then what are you waiting for and hit that review button! Remember, I love you all 3

By the way, I think it's a bit obvious as to what Anya and the Mayor did to Buffy.. right...? Isn't it?


End file.
